1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench extension tool and more particularly pertains to a new extension attachment for wrenches for allowing the user to reach hard-to-reach areas of an object to either tighten or loosen screws or nuts therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wrench extension tool is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wrench extension tool heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,617; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,281; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,014; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,600.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new extension attachment for wrenches. The inventive device includes an elongate support member having a handle member and a wrench support member attached to the handle member and having a first end, a second end, a first planar side and a second planar side with the elongate support member also including flange members extending along either edge of the first planar side and being spaced apart to receive and retain a portion of a wrench therebetween; and also includes a fastening assembly for fastening a wrench to the wrench support member.
In these respects, the extension attachment for wrenches according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to reach hard-to-reach areas of an object to either tighten or loosen screws or nuts therefrom.